Percy Jackson the time-traveling wizard
by Lord Perseus1120
Summary: Just before Kronos' dies he places a curse on Percy. After the giant war the events needed for the curse to activate arrives. Betrayed by most only a few stay loyal, but the last straw was when Annabeth cheated then falsely accused him.Unable to go back to America he has to spend his days in London having to wait to go back to the exact date he left. Percy X Fleur


Before we start I would like to say that this story is based off of imjusttryingtofindmyway original story "Percy Jackson and the world of magic" on I must say that this is an absolute brilliant fanfic, too bad the writer suddenly stopped posting. If you compare our stories you will find many similarities since, like I said, this story is based off of his. I really liked the idea and wanted a go at it. All the credit of coming up with such a fantastic piece goes to the aforementioned writer. Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters and all rights goes to the authors of the books. Also updates will be slow..

" Hahaha...you thought that you, a mere demigod, could oppose a TITAN!?" Kronos turned to Percy who spit out blood from being thrown against his dads throne.

"Yes...yes I did. It's quite funny actually I've been training super hard lately and I thought that I would come in here and whip yo ass." Percy rolled his eyes and looked down, his armour was nothing but scraps, his clothes was barely better off, yet he did not have a single scratch on him.

" Luke.." Annabeth sobbed, " stop this. The moment the gods come here it's over and you know it."

Kronos took a step forward and kicked Annabeth across the room. " ANNABETH! " Percy shouted. He turned in anger to Kronos only to find the body had Luke's blue eyes. " Annabeth...what have I done?"

Luke turned to Percy " Give me your blade, I know where my mortal point is. Do it now before I lose control!"

In that moment Percy realized what the prophesy meant ' a single choice shall end his days '. He either gives Luke Riptide to kill himself or he takes his chances with Kronos. Percy knew what he had to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide and threw it to Luke.

Luke uncaps the pen and the famous bronze blade burst forward. He turned towards Annabeth his eyes flashing between gold and blue " I really did love you." With that he plunged the blade into his side and roared in pain.

"That fool! Jackson! If I go down to Hades and I can't bring you with me...then I shall make you your own" He grabs the sword by the handle and rips it free, spilling blood everywhere and threw the blade asside. Percy immediately felt the familiar weight settle in his pocket. Kronos then started to chant in an ancient language. A golden glow enveloped him. Percy looked at Kronos with hatred.

"What have you done to me!?"

" There will come a day where they no longer need you and they will turn their back on you. They will throw you away like trash and never think twice about it. Listen to my words boy, you will feel betrayal beyond imagining. When all of this comes to pass only then will this curse activate. You will know when the time comes."

Kronos aura grew drastically and then seemed to collapse in on itself. The throne room grew quiet. They did it they finally won...

LINEBREAK

It's been 2 months since the Giant war and everything's peaceful. Percy is now 17. He started to realize that the campers and legionares have grown distant and has started to avoid him. Slowly all of his friends find other friends his heartache building up inside his chest.

One day he was called up to Olympus and the moment he stepped through the throne room doors his hands were bound and he was forced to his knees. Percy looked around confused not understand what's happening. None of the gods are looking him in the eyes. His heart cracks even more. Thunder rumbled and Zeus flashes in.

" You have been accused of treason and found guilty."

" For you to have found me guilty there must at least be one person that testified that this accusation is true."

Zeus smirks and waves his hand and out of the shadows walks Annabeth. His heart shatters into a million pieces. At that moment Percy remembered what Kronos said when he was cursed and he suddenly started to glow a bright gilden light. After the light was too much he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Percy woke up to the sounds of rain splattering o the sidewalk, he looked around to see if he can spot a landmark with which he can then identify where he is. Now when he thought landmark he actually meant something he knows, like the statue on the corner of 5th ave. what he didn't want to see was Big Fucking Ben reaching into the sky. Percy was stunned speechless. He didn't know what happened or why he's here, but he needs to find out.

'How could this get any worse?' he thought, suddenly lightning flashed and the rain started pouring harder " Fuck you Zeus! You and the rest of the council too!"

People stared and Percy realized that he was standing on his knees on the sidewalk. He quickly stood up and looked for some shelter, after using the rain water to clean himself he found a coffee shop on the corner and went and sat in a corner booth. The waiteress gave him a once over and took his large coffee order and went to the back. He didn't have any money to pay so he figured that he would just run or something,

The coffee shop was simple with wooden chairs and tables and the overall color of the place was the basic brown and green most coffee shops had. The waitress was middle aged with brown hair and a permanent frown etched on her face.

Suddenly the hairs on the back if is neck stood up straight and he turned to look at the entrance. The glass door opened to let the three elderly woman inside giving them shelter from the cold, but Percy knew exactly who they were. The Fates.

All three had matching grey outfits, robes of sorts. They slid into the long chair on the other side of his table. " I never thought I would say this but gods am I glad to see you three"

" There is-"

" -a first time-"

" -for everything"

Percy looked oddly between the old ladies sitting across from him. " Okayyy...not creepy at all. Moving on. Can one of you please tell me what happened. How did I end up here? "

They looked to each other before the one on Percy's far left answered " The curse Kronos used sent you here, after everyone betrayed you like he said." " What?! Why? Also why am I in London and what happened after I left? " "Everything is related to one another" said the one in the middle " we cannot tel you what happened after you were sent here not because we don't want to, we are not allowed to tell you what the future beholds."

Seeing Percy's confused expression the far right Fate held up her hand for him to stay quiet and spoke " Kronos' curse sent you back on time to a date before you were born."

Just then the waitress came with Percy's coffee stopping the Fate's explanation " Anything any of you want?" " Yes we'll take tea please, no sugar" the waitress nodded and went off. The middle Fate picked up where the previous one left off " We are currently 19 years in your past." "19 YEARS! Can't you just send me back?" " No, we cannot just send you back like you put it. Kronos is the only one able to reverse this, which he will not. You see, we cannot let you step foot in America for fear of you damaging the timeline, thus we brought you here, to England."

Percy had a look of pure horror and his hands were shaking " Whoa, whoa, whoa just wait a minute. So you're basically telling me that I have to spend the next 19 years here in London?"

The Fates had a sad look" Unfortunately yes, but we have made arrangements for you, but first there's a few things you need to understand. You already know about the Greek world that is hidden from humanity, but there's more. You see while the mist hides the proof of the divine world to the humans other hidden realities are not so lucky."

Percy slammed his hands on the table making the Fates jump a bit and attracts the attention of the other customers. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what you mean!" The three old ladies on the other side of the table didn't look fazed in the slightest. " Wizards..."

He was taken aback " What?" " Wizards exist. They have been hiding here in England for hundreds of years. Understand, for them there is no mist, nothing to hide the proof of their existence. So the solution was simple, cut themselves from this world." Percy is still confused as fuck " Okay, good for them but what has this got to do with me? " " That is why we are here, we want you to join their community."

Percy waved his hands in front of his face " I don't know if you've noticed this but I'm not a wizard." " Ah, but you are. You see the divine side of you, your godly blood, allows you to do this and not only that, but you will be more powerful than any normal wizard- " Percy rolled his eyes " I sense a 'but' in there..." a smile came upon their faces " -but you are a little behind on schedule. Normally a wizard or witch will be taught from the age of 11. Currently you are 17, which means you have a little catching up to do. We have arranged a tutor of sorted for you to help gain the knowledge needed."

Sadness, defeat, anger and pain is clearly displayed on his face. Percy is gripping the table so hard he's made a hand imprint in the wood " I can't handle this right now " he suddenly stands up and storms out of the coffee shop ignoring the sound of the waitress yelling for him to come back and pay. After momentary hesitation on deciding which way to walk he turns left and walk with a brisk pace to nowhere. The rain is soaking him through in through, but in stead of turning him more sour it actually refreshes him and he can clearly feel the effects of the water improving his mood. After half an hour of walking through the unfamiliar and strange city he realized that he actually is in the past. the way people dressed and talked indicated as much, well the newspaper also helped.

The sky was starting to darken and Percy realized that it was almost turning into night. He now had nowhere to go and no place to stay. Suddenly a backpack with a note attached to it popped into existence next to his feet.

Dear Percy

We understand why you are upset. Here is a backpack, inside you will find a map to of the city and on it you will see where we want you to stay. Also the small pouch with the strange coins in are the type of currency the wizards use, you will learn later whats what. The small pouch is bottomless and you can store anything you want in it, just add a drop of blood to the outside and it will see you as the owner. There is also an extra set of clothes as well as mortal money. We are truly sorry for what happened, but such is life. Keep in mind, you will one day see your friends again.

The Fates

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath " Fuck my life. Can't I get a break for once?" he quickly took out the map and jogged to the location displayed on it. He arrived at an old style tavern, the name was on the door written so small he almost missed it ' The Leaky Cauldron'. When he stepped inside Percy thought that he went back in time again , but when he looked outside he saw that the timeline hadn't changed again. The inside looked like the Victorian era and everyone had robes on. When the people saw him they scoffed and turned away. Percy walked to the bar counter and asked the ban cleaning a glass " Hello there sir, I would like to rent a room for the night." The man raised is eyebrows " Hello there young man, name is Tom. I have one room left, it will be one galleon, breakfast is included."

Percy shook the mans hand " Percy Jackson, yeah sure seems reasonable." he took out the pouch which now had a sea green color to it and dumped all the contents on the counter. Tom looked at him strangely " You alright Percy? I just asked for one Galleon. You know the golden one." " Yeah I'm fine Tom just a rough day that's all" Percy quickly handed the man one. Tom nodded in thanks " Room 5"

Percy took the stairs two two at a time and walked down the corridor until he reached nr 5, inside was actually quite decent. A dresser stood in one corner and a mirror in the other one. The four poster bed stood in the center.

Percy started to undress and when he was only in his boxers he walked over to the mirror and studied himself in it " You look like shit" he said out loud. The dark circles under his eyes was evident.

" You can say that again. Hehe. At least now I have a clear look at those abs and damn do they look almost as if they're sculpted out of marble and those legs hmmmm." Percy spun around with Riptide already uncapped and the tip of the blade under the chin of the woman standing in front of him. He growled " Who are you and what are you doing here?" she tipped her head back and laughed " Amazing reflexes and I'll tell you who if you take away your blade." Percy pressed his sword deeper into her neck making a small cut.

A drop of golden blood flowed out of the small wound " Immortal huh? Nevermind, I'll remove it when you tel me who you are. No one is supposed to know I'm here, that can only mean you're here for other purposes. " the woman's eyes flashed a deep purple before she smiled again. " Didn't the Fates tell you that you get a tutor to help you learn magic?" Suddenly realization dawned on Percy and he quickly put away his sword. The woman smiled " Come on Percy, you already know I'm immortal and I have to teach you. So who is the one person that meets the requirements? "

Percy's eyes widened comically then his face changed into his signature smirk " Ah Lady Hecate, how could it be anyone else. Guess the whole magic thing should have pointed in your direction." Hecate wore a purple dress that came down to her feet along with a white sweater to help against the cold. The sweater had black runes on it, which made no sense to Percy. Her young face and midnight black hair made her look beautiful, although the dress showing al her curves also added to that. Not to mention the amount of cleavage showing at the v-neck of the dress.

Hecate gave a feral grin " Yeah, so tell me, why do you look like you do? You know usually time travelers dress for the occasion. Not that I'm complaining." Percy rolled his eyes and pulled on the clothes the Fates gave him. He went to sit on the bed " Maybe you should try and fight Kronos, beat his ass, get cursed a year later defeat Gaia after defeating her get betrayed by everyone you knew except a few, lose everyone you care about and let's see if you look as good as this." her eyebrows shot up " Fight Kronos and Gaia huh? That is impressive, maybe you won't be such a complete waste of time as I originally thought." "Talk about rude, anyway what do I do now?" Hecate comes and sits down next to Percy " Tonight you sleep, tomorrow we go shopping for supplies and a house." Percy raised one eyebrow " A house? " she face palmed " Where do you expect to train and sleep for the next 7 month?

" Oh, should have thought of that." he stands up and takes off his shirt and throws it in the corner before jumping back fully onto the bed and climbing in it " Goodnight then." Percy pulls the rope next to the light to turn it off. Suddenly he feels someone get into bed with him " Hummmm..Hecate what are you doing?" " Going to bed can't you see? Honestly, I don't feel like going home now so I'll crash here." " Hughh fine whatever."

" Percy? Can we cuddle? Its been so long since I've had a man such as yourself in bed with me." Percy jumped back and fell off the bed " What?! No! No, no, no, no not gonna happen lady" a bright flash of white hit him in the chest, but doesn't feel anything. " What did you do to me?" " Just get back in bed." immediately he could feel himself respond to her command and climb under the covers. He quickly turn his back on the goddess, when suddenly said goddess presses into his back with her whole body. But that's not the worst part. He could feel her naked breasts squash against his bare back. Her one arm circles around his hip only for her to rest her hand on his muscled chest.

At first it was awkward, but Percy quickly got over it only when he realize the heat that is produced between them. After that he found himself snuggling up against the goddess getting comfortable, making her chuckle. Hecate tangles their legs together and he could feel she does not have any clothing on down under as well. Not long after he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
